Monarchs
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Now it switches from the point of view of the queens to the kings of Hogwarts. In the sequel to MATRIARCHS, we get a view of what's going inside those obnoxious and quite possible naive heads. Learning that sometimes people just don't mix they don't care.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Monarchs

Prologue

_James_

I was leaning against the wall with Sam and Dean and a bunch of witches. My parents had gone to talk to a few other people. They were very social, something I had inherited from them. Lily was with Al, Rose, and Hugo.

"James! You're so strong and you're the _best _Seeker in our _entire _year!" one girl said…I think her name was Olivia.

"Oh thanks. Where's Lysander?" I snapped more to myself. Olivia leaned into me and looked at me, her lips parted. She was kind of hot with cropped brown hair and nice dark eyes. They didn't sparkle like…_her _eyes. They were kind of flat.

"_Lysander_? Isn't he your best friend?" she purred. I nodded and I ran a finger through my hair. I had gotten a new haircut. My bangs had grown longer rather quickly during the summer and they were in front of my eyes. I could barely make out the girl.

"Yeah he—" I murmured. I was cut short as my ring started to pulse. I looked up, my head snapping to the side and Sam and Dean looked up from the girl they were verbally seducing. My lips spread into an involuntary grin.

"One second, Olivia" I said as I flipped my hair. I could see _her_. I hadn't seen her since July since she went to Paris. She loved it there apparently. Her long blonde hair fell to her waist and she wore my ring on her finger proudly. The necklace was visible over her dark t-shirt. Her streaks were apparent. God, she was sexy. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"_Je vous adore_" I whispered. She turned red and rolled her eyes.

"Is that the only thing you know in French?" she asked, her cheeks still dusted with pink.

"_Vous êtes belle dans tous les sens_" I murmured, quietly. She _was_ beautiful in every way.

"You don't say that to your many flirt companions. Why say that to me?" she asked. I laughed quietly and kissed her forehead.

"Because it's true, Rikki" I murmured against her forehead. I broke away and turned to look at my friends. Sam and Dean were staring in apprehension. They didn't really like Erica. They didn't understand the dynamic of our relationship. I flirted with her and tried to get her to go out with me and she resisted.

Rose had once commented about me being like Mr. Darcy and she was Elizabeth Bennett from some Muggle book. She was taking Muggle Studies and she would surely get an O.

"The girl you were flirting with…she looks pissed" Rikki said. She still hadn't noticed that I was still holding her. I brought her closer until we were chest to chest.

"And I care why?" I asked. She noticed how close we were and she stepped away from her.

"Because until I came you were happily flirting. Go back to flirting with her. I'm not your girlfriend" Rikki promised. I smirked and flipped my hair.

"Not yet…"

_Albus_

I sighed, standing with Lily and Hugo. It was officially Rose's and my job to watch them. Lily was excited and she had her hair in the exact same style as Rose did her first year, in a bushy ponytail that fell to the small of her back.

"Al…hi, Al" a voice said. I turned to see a girl I don't think I've ever spoken to before. I've seen her and I was sure that she was in Rose's dorm room.

"Um…hi. Do I know you?" I asked. She nodded, slowly and turned red under my gaze. Strange…

"I'm Dana. I'm in Rose's dorm" she said. I nodded and gaped in recognition. I shut my mouth quickly.

"Oh yeah, you're in my Potions class, right?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I leaned against the wall and looked at her. She was pretty…okay, awkward silence.

"Um…how long did it take you to do summer homework?" she asked. I bit my lip and sighed.

"History of Magic took forever. But, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts I was able to finish in a few days. How long is your Potions essay?" I asked. She bit her lip and tilted it.

"About a foot. The minimum, unfortunately. Oh, hi Rose!" she said, looking at Rose for the first time. Rose turned and grinned at Dana. Lily turned as well and so did Hugo. He was a miniature of Uncle Ron.

"Hi, Dana. Oh this is my little brother, Hugo and my cousin…" Rose said. Of course, my sister would cut her off. Rude little girl.

"I'm Lily Potter. It's not to meet you" Lily said, smiling. Hugo glared at his older sister and allowed Dana a sweet smile. That kid is evil. He's anything _but _sweet. Fred and Uncle George taught him a few things.

"I can introduce myself, Rose. Thanks. Hi, I'm Hugo" Hugo said. Dana nodded and turned back to me. She took a deep breath and looked anywhere but my face. Finally, she averted her eyes to look me in the face.

"Would you like to sit with me on the train, Al?" she asked. I stared at her in shock and suddenly I felt a pressure on my arm. I looked down to see a head full of long slick black hair.

"He'll be sitting with us. Sorry" a voice thick with an Indian accent said. Dana's eyes widened and Hugo's mouth dropped open. I pulled away and looked into Raven's narrowed purple eyes.

"Oh…hello, Raven. What's wrong? She can sit with us, right?" I asked, confused. She raised a delicate eyebrow. She was _so _beautiful. Yeah, that's right. I'm not like James who calls everyone hot. I've only heard him call one person beautiful and that would be Erica.

And she thinks he isn't serious about liking her…dense.

"No. She can't. We don't have enough room" she said, her face impartial. I noticed she was wearing classic Indian clothes with white tunic, white wide leg trousers, and gold bangles. She looked beautiful with her mane of black braided.

"Raven…I don't think that's very nice" I commented. She looked at Dana with fiery eyes and nodded.

"I know. Al…we need to board the train soon. I'm going to say goodbye to my parents" Raven said. She sent one last meaningful look at Dana before walking off, quietly as possible.

"You're friends with a veela? They're possessive. I guess that's why she doesn't like me. I don't even really know her" Dana said, quietly. I touched her shoulder and she flushed. I ignored it and gave her a pitying look.

"She'll be fine. I wonder where Erica is" I said. Dana looked around and grinned at something behind me. I turned and saw Erica leaning against the column. James was leaning his elbow on it and was hovering over her. Some girl was staring in shock as Sam and Dean stared, disapprovingly.

"Oh…she's occupied at the moment" Rose said, smiling. I turned and looked over her shoulder. A tall boy with platinum blonde hair was leaning against the column. He was smiling at her and he put a finger to his own lips and began to creep behind her, quietly.

"Rosie…love?" Scorpius whispered. She spun around and tackled him.

_Scorpius_

"Scorpius! Oh my God, I haven't seen you in forever!" she said, happily and I turned to see if Ron Weasely was watching. In fact he was and he was staring in shock at her. I smirked and hugged her back.

"I haven't seen you in forever either, love. How was your summer?" I asked. She sighed, exaggerating.

"This one's been asking me how Hogwarts is. He's been born with a milder case of the defect than me. He doesn't need it as much but we're going to need to add him to the web as well" she said, gesturing to a miniature Ronald Weasely. He was staring at me as if he'd seen me before.

"I know who you are…you're Draco Malfoy's son! You're the son of a Death Eater!" he shouted. Rose froze and stared at her brother.

"Hugo! That's rude!" she protested. I hushed her quietly and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"It's fine…I'll handle this, love" I whispered.

"That's correct, young…Hugo, was it? Yes, I'm the son of Draco Malfoy, who was _once _a Death Eater. Now he's a member of the Board of Governors. I'm sure your Uncle Harry told you the full story about how my father was forced to be a Death Eater in the place of my Grandfather Lucius. My father wasn't truly evil. He was just a bit of a git. He even said he was" I said. Hugo stared, wide-eyed.

"So…he was a good guy?" Hugo asked, curiously. I looked at Rose with the corner of my eye and smiled softly.

"No…he was an in-between guy" I clarified. Hugo nodded, understanding.

"But he's good now, right?" Hugo asked, for clarification. I had to think about that. Was he good now? I made my decision.

"Most definitely" I responded. He grinned and nodded.

"I believe you" he said. I nodded and grinned.

"Good…I see what James and Erica are up to. When I passed them earlier he was telling her that he adored her in French. Stupid git is trying to get a girl that doesn't want anything to do with him. But he's doing a good job about it" I commented. Al laughed and I noticed that he was much taller. Almost as tall as me…creepy bugger…

"James is going to mess up his relationship with his current 'girlfriend'" Rose sighed. Lily looked at them curiously and then brightened.

"So if Erica is here so is…" Lily said. Suddenly, the blonde headed male Lovegood popped up behind the small red head.

I hope he knows she's only eleven…

_Lysander_

I put my hands on little Lily Potter's eyes and she jumped. She spun around and grinned when she saw me. She was so very pretty…Lysander she's eleven!

"Hi, Lysander!" she said, brightly. I waved and allowed a small smile. She knew that was something big, coming from me.

"Hello, little Lily Luna" I said, making sure I put the word 'little' in. She grimaced at the word that I knew she hated so much.

"I hate that word and you know it, Lysander. I'm not little" she said, annoyed. I nodded.

"I know…" I said, quietly.

"It's more to remind myself that you are…" I whispered more to myself. Scorpius' grey eyes snapped to mines and I knew he had heard me by the sly smile that had slipped on his face.

"It's time to board. Why don't you, Lily and Hugo go break up the ignorant couple over there? Al, you can go find Raven and love, take your brother's trunk and leave your trunk. I'll take it on" Scorpius suggested. Rose followed his instructions after some deliberating. Lily looked at me curiously.

"You owe me Every Flavor Beans, cauldron cakes, and chocolate éclairs. You have to find me on the train to give it to me" she said, annoyed at Scorpius for making her leave. I nodded and ruffled her curly hair.

"I promise" I said, leaning down to look her in the eye. She smiled and nodded. She wasn't that much shorter than me. She was a little higher than my elbow. Compared to her fellow first years she was kind of tall.

"Okay…bye, Lysander. Oh…bye, Scorpius" she said. She grabbed onto Hugo's wrist and then stopped.

"Take my trunk for me, please?" she asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Lily Luna…you're making me do a lot of things for you" I said, wearily. She grinned and nodded.

"I know…any you're okay with it, right?" she asked. I sighed and nodded.

"You're lucky, you're my best friend's little sister" I said. Her eyes narrowed and she grimaced, her grin gone in seconds.

"I'm also your friend, right?" she asked. I nodded, slowly and looked at her confused.

"Of course…" I responded, cautious. Her grimace didn't let up and she nodded and continued to walk away.

"So…you have a thing for eleven-year-olds?" Scorpius asked. I glared at him and leaned on my trunk.

"Shut up, Scorpius. I'm not in the mood…" I snapped. Scorpius held my gaze and shook his head.

"I'm not going to hold it against you. I'm just reminding you that you're 14 and she's 11. I mean it's possible when she's 14 but you'd only spend a year together" Scorpius pointed out. I spun on him.

"I know. Dammit! I feel like a pedophile" I snapped as I buried my face in my hands. Scorpius looked amused and sighed.

"And I'm probably the only person you can speak to about it. James is your best friend and would kill you and Al is…psycho. So…how far do your feelings extend?" Scorpius asked. I looked at him through my fingers.

"It's the fact that she's very kind and she's sweet and she can take care of herself…it's nothing past attraction. But that's the problem! I'm attracted to an 11 year old! I feel like a dirty pervert. What the bloody hell am I going to do?" I demanded, angrily. Scorpius chuckled and shook his head.

"You were finished long before you had even see the start. You want to know what you can do about it? Why don't you stand up, be a man about it? Fight with your bare hands about it, now. You won't do anything drastic…I mean you have more self-control. You can distance yourself from her at school…or you can face it and try to bare with it until it goes away. Or get a girlfriend that attracts you more. You have options, man" Scorpius said. I nodded and sighed.

"I need to get a girlfriend…God hates me. I was complaining about James having a thing for my 13 year old sister. That's not too bad but I'm attracted to his little first year sister. I'm a pedophile…" I said, quietly. Scorpius laughed and hit me on the back.

"Not yet mate. You're only 14. You're good until you turn 17 and even then if you don't shag her, you're good" he said. That earned him a poke with the wand.

Stupid git.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry if I gave you the impression that I did.**

Chapter 1

_James_

I turned to Olivia who was standing there, annoyed and ignored. Ah crap…my 'girlfriend' was watching me flirt with the object of my affections.

"Oh…Olivia, I forgot that you were…" I said. She cut me off with a glare.

"That I was alive? I noticed" she said, harshly. I snickered under my breath and shoved a hand in my pocket.

"I was going to say here but I guess it's the same. We're over, right?" I asked, nonchalantly. She stared at me in shock.

"No—" she said. Erica glared at her, to my surprise.

"That means it's over. I would no. I've seen him break up with a number of 'girlfriends'. Ah, crap. We need to go" Erica said. I looked up at the clock and nodded.

"Right you are, Rikki. Sam, Dean, let's go. Well bye…Olivia" I said. She stared at me in shock as I walked away. I grabbed Erica's trunk and my own and we walked off onto the train. We walked to our regular compartment and I saw Lysander brooding in the far corner. He looked really pissed and worried.

"What's wrong with you, 'Sander?" I asked the moment I saw him. He looked at me and jumped, his eyes wide in fear. Scorpius bit his lip avoid having a laugh at my best friend's expense.

"Lysander, you're a little jumpy. What's wrong…and where's Lily?" Erica asked. Lysander flinched as she spoke and turned to look out window. Scorpius laughed loudly now and Rose hit him in the shoulder with her wand.

"It's not nice to laugh at him. He's obviously feeling a little sick" Rose said. It was my turn to laugh.

"You sound like Gran Weasely" I commented. Rose glared at me and rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up, you insufferable git. Oh, Erica I have no idea why you are attracted to him" Rose sighed. Erica glared at her best friend and I smirked in triumph.

"So you _are _attracted to me?" I asked. She plopped down next to Lysander and laughed, mockingly.

"In your dreams, Potter" she said. I sat next to Al and Sam and Dean took the last two empty seats across from Erica and Lysander. There was one more seat next to Al that was open. Suddenly, I heard the pounding of feet. Raven was in front of the door and then some girl I had never seen before was following her.

"Move it! This is my compartment" Raven snapped. The girl shook her head, determined.

"No it isn't" she said, whipping out her wand. Raven took out her own wand and while pushing the girl pointed her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_" Raven shouted. The girl's wand flipped out of her hand and Raven fumbled to catch it. She reeled her hand back like a professional Quidditch player about to throw the Quaffle.

"Catch, bitch!" cackled Raven as she threw the wand down the hallway. The girl growled and lunged for her wand just as Raven burst in. She slid into the seat next to Al and the girl came back to the door panting. Her hair was a mess and she glared at Raven.

"Ha! I got here first, Christophe! I won!" Raven said, victoriously. Al stared at the two in alarm. The girl glared.

"I'll get you…you're messing with the wrong third-year" the girl said before slinking back. Raven scoffed.

"Oh shut up, you twit" Raven said before slamming the door shut. We stared at her in shock and waiting for explanation.

"What just happened between you and Dana?" Al said, speaking first after a long silence. Raven began to re-braid the braid that had come during her little race.

"She was trying to get my seat. There's a balance of power here that she would mess up. Would you really want to damage that?" Raven asked, seriously. Al sighed and shook his head.

"She's really nice, though, Rave" Al said. I groaned and he looked at me.

"Al, you're a moron! Raven feels as if this Dana girl is trying to steal her friends away from her. Just because Al has the brain span of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all do, Raven," Erica said, sympathetically.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Al, annoyed. I sighed and shook my head.

"You know, Al. You're my brother and I love you and all but you're going to have to figure this out on your own…you'll get it eventually" I sighed. Lysander stood up suddenly.

"Hey, Scorpius. Come on. We're going to take Lily's trunk to her compartment" Lysander said. I frowned. Why did he need someone to go with him? And why didn't he ask me?

"Sure, Lysander…we don't need you succumbing to certain feelings" Scorpius teased. Lysander turned a sickly red and he whipped his wand out.

"Not now, Malfoy" Lysander snapped. Scorpius shut up, knowing he was serious.

"Tell Lily and Hugo that if they're not sorted into Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor they're going to be disinherited" I said. Erica hit my shoulder.

"Shut up idiot" she snapped. Scorpius looked at me with false shock.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" he asked, mockingly wounded. I didn't answer and just studied him.

Now that I realize, Scorpius looks a hell of a lot like his father. He was wearing some black suit, I'm sure that I've seen his father wearing in photographs in the History of Magic books. A black turtleneck that I'm sure is Antioch, the brand that was the wizard version of Armani. Antioch, incidentally _is _Armani. Anyway, he was wearing a black suit and I noted that I should buy it. Or leave it to him. Platinum and black go together…just like blonde and red go well together…

Rikki's obsession with clothes is affecting me! No!

_Lysander_

I walked quickly out of the compartment with Lily's overlarge trunk and we stopped by the trolley.

"Hello, ma'am, can I have Bertie Bott's, four cauldron cakes and four chocolate éclairs" I said. The woman turned around and gave me the fattening sweets. I swear if she gets fat…I mean, nothing. I mean her brothers would kill me…I think.

"Yes, that'll be 2 galleons and four sickles" she said. I sighed and Scorpius laughed.

"You're whipped. You're spending 2 galleons and four sickles on sweets" Scorpius laughed.

"Shut your giggling, git. You're forgetting my mother runs the Quibbler in addition to being a naturalist. We have money, ass" I snapped, annoyed. Scorpius snorted and shook his head.

"There's no need to be a prat about it. Come on let's go give that little girl her food" Scorpius said. We searched the compartment and found it. We didn't go in immediately. I wanted to hear what was going on.

The smallest girl with bright blue hair was snorting.

"You _ do not _know Scorpius Malfoy! Or Rose Weasely! Or Erica Lovegood! And you most definitely don't know Lysander Lovegood, James Potter, or Albus Potter" she snorted. Lily was angry.

"Yes I do! You imbecile! The last two are my brothers as you know and Rose Weasely is my cousin!" Lily snapped. Hugo was rolling his eyes.

"Scorpius Malfoy is my sister's boyfriend. Of course, I know him! And Rose is my sister. I swear you didn't think before you spoke" Hugo sighed. The girl turned a sickly red and glared at him. I looked at Scorpius.

"You're Rose's boyfriend?" I mouthed. Scorpius shook his head and gave a reptilian smile.

"No. I wish…she knows I'm a flirt and she thinks of me as a brother" he whispered. I nodded and swung open the door. The group in there jumped. The blue haired girl snuggled closer to a boy that looked like her but had green hair…strange family.

"Hey, little Lily Luna!" I said, greeting her as I always did. Their jaws dropped and Lily stood up, grinning in triumph.

"Lysander! Where's my sweets?" she demanded as she hugged me. I resisted urge to turn red and looked anywhere but her.

"Right here. Scorpius, give the girl her sweets. Share with your cousin. And James said if you didn't get sorted into Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff you'll be disinherited" I said. She laughed and took her sweets and sat down.

"Don't listen to your brother. He's an idiot. He still doesn't realize that Erica doesn't want to date him like he's deluded himself into believing. Slytherin is good. Slytherin means ambition and it means…snakes! Who wants a damn lion when you can have a good old fashioned snake? Like really?" Scorpius said. I rolled my hands and put up Lily's trunk in the rack.

"What's in there? It's very heavy" she said. She nodded and sighed.

"It's filled with clothes. I personally wanted to bring a broom but Mum said not until my second year. Dad was all for it. I want to be a Chaser like Mum. But we'll see if I'm good in Flying first" Lily said. I nodded and ruffled her hair.

"I bet you are. Be good, alright? No attracting trouble" I warned. She smirked and flipped her hair.

"You're talking about a Potter. We don't attract trouble. We are trouble" she cackled. I exchanged a look with Scorpius. He was thinking exactly what I was thinking. We would see in sorting.

"You she's a…" I said, trailing off. Scorpius nodded.

"She's going to be disinherited" he sighed. We laughed quietly on the way back to our compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry to disappoint.**

Chapter 2

_Scorpius_

I slumped in my seat, waiting for those girls to finish getting dressed. I mean they take forever! Especially Erica…who needs that long to get dressed!

"We're back" called Rose. My jaw dropped when I saw her. She looks hotter every day. She was already tall with killer legs but her outfit emphasized it. She was dressed in thigh high grey socks, a short grey pleated skirt, a white vest, and a long black robe that hugged every curve. Red rectangular buttons fastened the robe and had a gold ribbon wrapped around her waist.

"God bless you, Erica" I said. Erica giggled and shook her head. Rose turned the classic Weasely red.

"Don't talk about my cousin like that!" protested Al. I rolled my eyes.

"Can't make me, prude!" I laughed. He glared at me and his eyes widened when he glanced at Raven. She was tall and willowy herself, like a true veela. She wore a long sleeve button down shirt and a long sleeveless black robe that fell past her feet. Bronze buttons led down the middle and stopped by what I assume to be her stomach. The wide collar seemed to go back as either a hood or a sailor collar. And she had the blue everywhere.

If she were Severus Snape I would've mistaken her for a bat.

"Antioch, I assume?" I said. Erica nodded and smirked.

"Of course. Nothing less for my mannequins…I mean friends. Heh" she laughed. Rose rolled her eyes and she fell back into her seat.

"How's Lily?" asked James, nonchalantly. I took all of Lysander's self-control to not have a cardiac arrest or the very least make him up throw up.

"She's fine…"

**SSS**

The Sorting was fast approaching and I sat at my table. For the first day feast we sat by Houses. I found it rather annoying since none of my friends were in my house. I looked towards the large doors as it opened. Professor Delphi led the horde of first-years and I could see the girl with blue hair who had been mocking Lily.

"Welcome, first-years" Professor Brian said, quietly. Professor Delphi stood up and looked down among that mass of new students.

"_Adams, Wednesday" _Professor Delphi said. The blue-haired girl held her head high as she walked to the stand. It went quickly and the Hat shouted out her house.

"_RAVENCLAW!_" it shouted. She smiled proudly and sauntered her way to the table. I didn't get it. On the train she didn't really sound very smart in the very least. It must be some hidden wisdom or something.

"_Christophe, Drew!_"

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"_Gregory, Frederic!_"

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"_Nocturn, Idina_"

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

It was now Lily's turn. She was smirking, knowing exactly what house she was getting in. It seemed that only Lysander and I knew as well.

"_Potter, Lily!_" Delphi announced. She walked forward and I heard the mutters from my fellow Slytherins.

"She's an automatic Gryffindor. Why even bother?" Harley sighed with disgust to her elder sister. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

The Sorting Hat sat on her head for all of three seconds.

"_SLYTHERIN!_" it shouted. There were gasps and Lily smiled, proudly.

"I knew it!" she said, excitedly. She walked excitedly toward her table and there was no clapping. She didn't give a damn. I looked over at James. His mouth was in a comical 'O'.

"Yeah, Lily!" shouted a voice. I turned to see Lysander. Erica whooped and they started the clapping…of course. I started to clap as well and glared at the Slytherins. They began to clap loudly and she flounced over to me. She sat down next to the Idina girl who was a seat away from me. She sat next to me.

"Hello, Scorpius" she said, brightly. I looked down at her, shaking my head and suppressing the smirk that was fighting it's way to my face.

"You knew this was happening didn't you?" I asked. She nodded, brightly.

"Of course…I'm the most sarcastic of the family. At this point I'm the only one with ambition. I have a sharp tongue and I think before I act. I'm also a pureblood. Of course, I knew I'd be a Slytherin. I don't mind" she said, smiling.

"What would your father think?" the Idina girl asked, curiously. Lily turned to look at her sharply.

"You're Idina Nocturn, right?" Lily asked. The Idina person nodded and crossed her arms.

"I am…your father is of course Harry Potter. What would he say? He is the most famous Gryffindor beside his best friends, Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, and of course his mentor Albus Dumbledore" Idina said, sounding extremely researched. But I could tell there was a hunger for knowledge but not necessarily book knowledge…interesting. She was kind of like Rose. I guess her Slytherin attributes outweighed the Gryffindor.

"My father? He doesn't and won't give a damn. He said Severus Snape was a Slytherin and that he was the bravest man he's ever met. My dad is _the _most honest person you'll ever meet…he promised Al that it didn't matter if I became a Slytherin. Doesn't that go the same for me? Don't I get a right to be different? The black sheep? I think so…" Lily said, philosophically. That girl is far too above her own age group with that intellect. Ravenclaw would've fit her as well. But, she was truly a Slytherin at heart except for her immense courage. How could the Hat overlook _that_?

"I see…you're smart. I like you" Idina said, surely. Lily smiled and nodded. Glad that she was happy. I looked over at Rose and winked. She smiled, sweetly at me. I turned to my Salisbury steak and dug in.

"So…Scorpius where were you on the train? I was hoping to see you" Harley said, smiling. I looked at her, slightly unaware at what she was saying.

"What? Oh! I was with…Al. And then I had to deliver some sweets to this little Potter, right here" I said. Harley took notice of Lily and had a blank look on her face.

"Oh…Lily Potter. I see…how did _you _get into _Slytherin_?" demanded Harley. Lily grinned and rolled her eyes.

"How did _you _get your bottle blonde head into _Slytherin_? The Sorting Hat told me. Duh!" Lily said, annoyed. Harley smirked, appreciatively.

"_Slytherin_" she hissed, but it was more teasing now. She had passed her test but what about the rest of Slytherin? It was weird to have a Potter in our house. It was more than weird. It was like…taboo.

"Thank you. What's your name, again?" asked Lily. Harley extended her hand. Lily took it and shook.

"Harley Fey. It's been a pleasure to meet you, Potter. You're probably going to be the only first-year I can tolerate. And you're different from you insufferable family" Harley said in disgust. I glared at her.

"Rose isn't insufferable…and neither are the rest of them. They're dysfunctional but they fall way short from insufferable" I snapped. I looked at Lily when I said dysfunctional. She looked at me confused.

"Why look at her when you say 'dysfunctional'?" asked Idina. Lily seemed to be wondering the same question. I looked at the Ravenclaw table and Lysander was looking at Lily. He caught my gaze and I gave him a long look that also served as a warning. He was being rather creepy. He nodded once and looked down.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry to disappoint.**

Chapter 3

_James_

I was sitting in the joint common room, next to Erica. Sam and Dean were holed up in the corner, talking about something. I looked at Erica.

"Do you still where your necklace all the time?" I asked. She nodded, slowly. She tilted her head.

"In Paris, the friends I made loved it. They also loved the ring. I told them I got it from the Potters and they squealed and started talking about you and your family" she said, smiling softly at a memory.

"My hotness surpasses me" I smirked. She glared at me and I looked at her in surprise. She should know I was just joking! Well…partially joking.

"And so does your ego" she snapped. I rolled my eyes and looked at Sam and Dean, curiously.

"What do you think they're talking about? They keep glaring at you. I wonder what's up with that. I know they don't really like you in particular but that shouldn't make you glare worthy" I commented. Erica rolled her eyes.

"Don't bother even going over there. Send Scorpius" Rose suggested. We looked at Scorpius and he rolled his eyes and got up.

"Fine! Send the Slytherin…" he snapped under his breath. He trudged away and sat down next to them. They looked at him in surprise and I was curious what was going on…

_Scorpius_

"What's up with you guys? Why are you glaring at Erica?" I asked, quietly so the others couldn't hear. Sam and Dean exchanged looks and sighed.

"Sit down, Malfoy. What we're about to tell you shouldn't be heard by anyone else or they'll believe it's the Apocalypse" Sam said, quietly. I rolled my eyes and sat down, smoothing out my prized Antioch suit.

"I'm sure it's now Armageddon worthy. You're surely exaggerating, Sam" I said. Dean shook his head.

"You think James falling in love, isn't Armageddon worthy?" Dean snapped. My eyes widened and I glanced back at James.

He looked absolutely dazed as he watched Erica. Oh God…

"IT'S ARMAGEDDON!" I shouted. James looked at me in alarm and his eyes cleared up. I sat down again and waved my hand.

"Never mind!" I called out again and Sam and Dean hushed me. I relaxed in my armchair and looked at them, curiously.

"Care to explain" I said, quietly. Sam nodded and leaned back, thinking on how to phrase what he was about to say.

"I can see what's happening" Sam started. Dean nodded and I tilted my head.

"What?"

"They'll fall in love and here's what's bothering us. Our trio's down to two" Dean continued. I watched them in shock.

"_Oh!_"

"And with all this romantic atmosphere disaster's in the air" Sam said, smirking. I tilted my head and crossed my arms.

"So…when you say that you mean _you're_ going to ruin it?" I asked. Sam and Dean tilted their heads and nodded slightly.

"I guess you could say that. We're only trying to help out James. Remind him that he's not a sap and when we first met him he was flirting with a girl. We had asked him if he liked her. He snorted and said he wouldn't ever _really _like a girl and that he'd _never _fall in love. And look where he is" Dean explained. I nodded in understanding. I tilted my head.

"I see where you're coming from. James wanted to know why you kept glaring at Erica" I clarified. Sam and Dean snorted and glared at James now.

"What he couldn't even come here by himself? He'd be separated from his dear Erica, for too long? You know what…James!" Sam shouted. James looked up from Erica, sharply and Dean gestured him over.

"Get your ass over here and leave the blonde there. She's not invited" Dean hissed. Erica flinched at the malice in his voice. Whoa…they really hated her. Well, that _was _their best friend and she didn't want anything to do with him.

"What's up with you?" James asked, nonchalantly and he sat down on the couch next to Dean. I sighed and shook my head.

"This is ridiculous…" I said, quietly. James looked at me curiously and Sam and Dean glared at him.

"What did you promise us in first year in the compartment?" Sam demanded. Dean nodded and tilted his head.

"And you made a habit of promising it every year until now…you always sat it on the day we get back" Dean said, getting more in depth. Oh! He said it every year? Now I understand why they're so pissed.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand…" James said, genuinely confused. I sighed, exasperated.

"You said you wouldn't ever _really _like a girl and your promised you'd _never _fall in _love_ with a girl. That's a symbol of your friendship. You hadn't promised that. They're angry at Erica" I said, annoyed at the round about way they were trying go about this.

"What are you talking about, you prats? What does Erica have to do with that promise?" James asked. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"You're so dense, James. You're falling in love with Erica" I pointed out. James snorted and looked at Erica and started to laugh. She looked at him with poor confusion in her face.

"Her? Right…she's fun to flirt with. I just want to try and see if I _can _get her. It's nothing like that…" James said, but with every word a tiny bit of doubt inserted itself into his voice. It was barely there but I could hear it.

Apparently, Sam and Dean are really as dense as they pretend to. They believed him…idiots.

"So am I finished here?" I asked. They nodded and James didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon. I got up and closed my eyes. They were ridiculous. I walked towards my friends and shook my head.

"Don't go after James…" I advised Erica. She looked at me as if I were out of my mind.

"Go after James. Me? Yeah…right…hehe" she said, nervously. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, slowly.

"Don't try to fool me. I'm trying to help you…just do as I advise if you don't want to get hurt" I said. Erica looked at me confused.

I hope she stays confused…Rose would _murder_ me for not telling her. Damn…I _am _kind of a coward. Of course, I'm a Slytherin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry for the long wait. Whoever can recognize some of the lyrics and names the song gets a cookie. And there are something from a Broadway show. Point all of those out and you get a character put into the story as a new Power for Hufflepuff! I can't use Anonymous ones. I need someone with an account!**

**Next chapter: Rose/Scorpius Goodness!**

Chapter 4

_Albus_

It happened at lunch, a few weeks after we had come back from the summer break. What I mean is the Apocalypse. Armageddon. The Rapture. Whatever you wish to call it but all Scorpius, Rose, and I knew was that it was the end of world.

"So, where's James?" I asked Erica as we sat down at our usual table. She shrugged and sighed.

"I've no idea and I don't really care. How's Lily doing?" Erica asked, Scorpius. He tilted his head towards her and we watched. She was surrounded by people and she basically drowning in all of the attention they were giving her.

"I think she's doing good. I think out of all of those people, one of her only true friends is Idina. Idina's nice. Just as nice as Kristin. The girl with the bouncy blonde hair is Kristin Upland" Scorpius explained. Lily smiled at her friends and then waved at us. I waved back at my little sister and turned back to Erica.

"So, what are you doing for the next Hogsmeade meeting?" I asked. Erica grinned and I knew she was about to tease me.

"Are you asking me out, Albus Potter?" she teased. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Not on your life, Lovegood. I don't date friends" I promised. She looked alarmed and glanced at Raven who was sitting next to me. She looked rather annoyed. Suddenly, a dark shadow was behind Erica and she turned around. Jake Chang stood behind her and he was smiling.

"Hey, Erica. I'm Jake…Jake Chang" he clarified after she gave him a confused look. She nodded and Rose, Scorpius, and I exchanged frantic glances.

"Sure…hi, Jake. What is it?" she asked, lightly. She was so dense. She didn't get it! Where's James when you need him? Oh, right. Flirting with girls. Sometimes I just want to hit him so hard…

"I was wondering whether or not you'd like to go into Hogsmeade with me…we could go to the Three Broomsticks if you'd like. If James doesn't mind that is" Jake said. Erica's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Sure. James can go screw himself. I'd love to go" she said, smiling. He pumped his fist up and he walked away. She looked at us with warning in her eyes.

"Not a word to James about this."

And that's how we ended up hiding in a booth across from Erica and Jake's. They hadn't noticed us. They were too busy flirting and we were hiding behind gigantic glasses of butterbeer and menus.

"Are you going to order anything?" demanded Madame Rosemerta's 20-year-old daughter, Daisy. We glared at her.

"No. We're spying and you're bothering us" Scorpius hissed at her. Rose hit his arm and he yelped. He was sitting next to Rose and Daisy flinched.

"You're a Slytherin and judging by your white blonde hair you're also a Malfoy. And that's obviously a Potter and a Weasely. Why are you hanging out with a Malfoy? Answer that and I'll leave" Daisy spat. I rolled my eyes.

"Is there a problem with hanging out with Slytherins? Scorpius is one of my best friends," Rose said. Scorpius made a face at 'best friend'. So he's into her? She's so dense. Or maybe she's avoiding the problem.

"You-Know-Who was a Slytherin. They're all evil!" Daisy snapped. Scorpius crossed his arms.

"Did you know that Harry Potter invited me to his house? That he told me he was almost Sorted into Slytherin? Did you know his only daughter is a Slytherin? I don't think so. Not all of us are evil, you hag. Now leave" Scorpius hissed, sounding like a genuine snake.

"Shut up, little kid. I'm leaving!" Daisy said, righteously. I closed my eyes and started to massage my temple. She was annoying. Rose yelped quietly and I opened my eyes to see Erica and Jake about to lip lock.

"AH HELL NO!"

I gasped and Erica ripped away from Jake and turned, her eyes wide. James stood in the doorway with Lysander and they _both _looked absolutely livid. James had obvious different reasons. He didn't have the excuse of being her brother. Everyone except for him and Erica knew that he fancied her.

"Holy shit!" Erica shrieked. She bounced up and backed away as both James and Lysander stormed down the aisle towards them. We watched as James and Lysander exchanged looks.

"I call the dude. And then I scream at Erica until I'm hoarse after I hex him into the hospital wing" James said, mockingly pleasant. He glanced at me and smirked.

"You know…you should've told me. Now, I'm going to have your ass mounted on my wall Albus POTTER!" James shouted, his voice rising with each word. Erica stared in shock at me and everyone lowered the glasses and she was red.

"Why the hell are you here?" she asked, as Lysander started to drag her out of the restaurant.

"Uh…" was Rose's intelligent answer. We were all dumbstruck. James had his wand out and was tapping it against the table and Jake shrunk back.

"Tell me…Jake Chang, what year you're in" James said, his eyes burning. Jake shuddered involuntarily.

"I-I'm in her year. I _asked _if you would mind…she said screw you" Jake stammered. James' eyes narrowed.

"Do you know who I am, Chang?" James asked. Jake nodded and I feared for his life now. James only asked that question when he meant business.

"Yeah, James Potter, Harry Potter's son."

"And as Harry Potter's son, I'm bound to know some really good magic for my age. What would happen if I told you I could do…_this_" James said, his wand whipping out. Suddenly, Jake was hanging upside down by his ankle. James started to laugh as everyone stared in shock. I couldn't help but chuckle. But then Raven hit me in the shoulder.

"Stop it, James! Stop it!" Rose shouted. James turned to glare at her, his wand still aloft.

"Fine" he said, simply and Jake dropped to the ground. He groaned as he bumped his head on the ground. James stormed out of the Three Broomsticks and Scorpius discreetly took a sip of his drink.

"Hmm…I think he's about to have an overdose. Is he worst when he has an overdose rather than withdrawal because I feel exhilarated" Scorpius said, quietly. Rose rolled her eyes and gave him a small sneer.

"You're such an ass, Scorpius. And I've never seen him overdose on power…it's be kind of interesting to see. Come on. Let's go see if we can stop him from murdering my best friend" Rose said.

Yeah, good luck with that…

_James_

Erica was outside leaning against the wall, Lysander was storming away from her. She saw me and she turned her head away. Even through the haze of anger I felt towards her I had to admit that she was beautiful.

"Why's Lysander walking away?" I asked in a surprisingly soft voice. She shook her head and I could see a stray tear. I sighed and took out of my bag the Invisibility Cloak.

"Come on. Where do you want to go?" I asked. She pointed towards the Shrieking Shack and I nodded. I put it over both of us and nobody could see us. There was no sure way for Al or Rose to find us since the only sign we had been through an area were the small crunches after one of us stepped on a branch.

There was a large boulder and we sat down and I took it off of us. She curled into a ball and didn't look at me.

"Lysander…he treats me like I'm a little kid. I'm not a little kid! I think I've proven that. I almost cast the Cruciatus Curse" Erica murmured. I brushed back her long blonde hair and she didn't flinch from my touch.

"I know you're not a little kid, Rikki. You're a teenager now but he's your _brother_. He's allowed to act like that. I'd act like that if it were Lily," I said. She looked at me finally her ice blue eyes were glistening with tears.

"I know _you_ would but Lysander yelled at me. He _never _yells at me unless he's very angry with me. He started to yell at me. He said that I was dense for not noticing how I was hurting 'him'. I don't know who 'him' _is_. He shouted at me that is wasn't fair that I was so stupid or something. And that it cuts this mysterious 'him' deep to not know these kind of things" she explained. I stared at her in shock and then buried my hands in my face, my dark hair falling across my hands.

"God, Lysander! I'll kill you" I murmured. She looked at me, quizzically.

"Why are you going to kill—" she said. I cut her off by kissing her senseless. She stared at me in shock before responding, her arms wrapping around my neck. I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

"Where could they be?" a voice asked. It was a voice I recognized through the haze as I kissed Erica.

"I don't know…oh." _That _was a voice I didn't necessarily recognize. Erica ignored them as well and continued to kiss me. We were now making out and I pulled back for air and Erica did the same before we began to make out again.

"Are you going to stop anytime soon?" asked Scorpius. I pulled back and glared at them and Erica followed my example. I counted Al, Rose, Scorpius and one girl with dark hair and another with red and gold hair.

"No. We're going to be a while. Leave or stay and have a conversation with the whores you came with" Erica snapped. She kissed _me_ this time and I ignored everyone in the background. And then I came out of the haze.

"Oh crap…what was that?" I murmured, groggily. Erica looked a little sick as well. Not because of my amazing kissing but because she also felt slightly groggy.

"I don't know…I feel…high?" Erica whispered. She laughed and leaned into my side. Scorpius looked shocked and then he began to laugh.

"He had an overdose! And because their rings are connected so did she! Watch. Mistress Erica?" Scorpius said. Erica reacted right away. She looked at Scorpius and laughed.

"You don't have to call me Mistress. Call me Matriarch!" Erica laughed. I looked at her as if she were crazy. That didn't make any sense…

"Wait…she doesn't like being called Mistress or Matriarch" Rose pointed out. Scorpius nodded.

"She's not right. She's having power and I think she got drunk off of making out with James. That'd be hilarious. James, are _you _sane?" Scorpius asked. I nodded, slowly and stood up, staggering before standing straight. Erica laughed. She turned to the others.

"Leave…I'll be back in a few mi-minutes" Erica said. They nodded but walked away rather reluctantly. I knew they were still there. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me down and looked at me intently.

"If I fell in love with you would you promise to be true? And help me understand? If I trust in you oh please, don't hurt my pride like them. Cause I couldn't stand the pain…and I would be sad if our love was in vain. I hope you see that I'd love to love you…" she murmured. I stared at her in shock. She leaned back and tilted her head. I looked down at her finger.

"Is that you or your ring talking?" I asked. She kissed my forehead and we leaned in, our foreheads touched.

"That's me talking. The ring helped a bit. If you prove to me that you'd love me more than some other girl and that you wouldn't treat me like one of your girlfriends I'll follow to eternity" Erica swore. I laughed.

"Erica…you're amazing but I'd follow _you _across the universe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 5

_Scorpius_

Rose stared in shock as we overheard the conversation. Hayley and Jenny were too far ahead to hear the conversation but they would spread news of what they had saw. We didn't need to do anymore damage control than that.

"Whoa…did she just admit that she loved him?" I whispered. She shook her head slowly.

"She said she _could _love him. There's a big difference. And she gave him an ultimatum. Ultimately, he's going to pick her, I'm sure but he's got a long way to go. I mean, he said he would go across the universe for her" Rose whispered. I nodded and suddenly Erica and James stood. I took her wrist and began to pull her farther into the forest.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked me, suddenly scared. I looked around and gulped and nodded.

"The Forbidden Forest…" She nodded in agreement. We walked towards where we thought the exit was and it only got darker as we went along. The trees loomed over us, mocking us. They were twisted and gnarled, not one smooth tree present in the dark forest.

"I don't think we should go anywhere now. I think we should go back. This doesn't seem face and I've read about the Forbidden Forest. There are dangerous creatures in her" she said as began to recite information from a book.

"Rose! Quiet down. No one cares about the bloody stats of the damn forest. I want to get the bloody fuck out of here! It's creepy and there are…_things _in here" I snapped. She looked at me, a wounded expression on her face.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't know I was annoying you" she said, quietly. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"It's fine. I'm just a little agitated by the fact that I got us lost in the Forbidden Forest of all places. Sorry about that, Rosie" I said. She nodded and grinned after looking over my outfit.

"I'm sorry that you have to ruin that expensive Antioch suit. I've always liked guys in Antioch. You look good, Scorpius" she said, teasingly. I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks. In the Forbidden Forest the castle is towards the west, right?" I asked. She nodded once and tilted her head.

"Why?" I took out my wand and held it out on the palm of my hand.

"_Point me_" I murmured. Suddenly the wand spun in my hand and the point was pointing towards the north. I stared and then went to the west. Rose followed me and tilted her head.

"You know…seeing Erica and James reminded me of a question I've been wanting to ask you. You do know you're attractive, right?" Rose asked. I smirked and nodded.

"I'm well aware of my Adonis-like face." She stuck her tongue out at me and we continued to walk.

"Oh shut up. You're worst then James. Anyway, my question is why don't you date. A lot of girls have thrown themselves at you but you've never shown remote interest. Do you even like girls?" she asked. I looked at her in horror and she took it for an affirmative.

"I don't judge! It's okay if you're gay! I feel so terrible about teasing you about being married to Al and you're gay…and you might even like him!" Rose said. I grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I'm straight. Is there anyone in there that's going to listen to my story? All about the girl who came stay in my heart? She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry. Still I don't regret a single day…a girl. She's a girl" I said, looking her in the eye. She looked at me in shock.

"Really? You like her that much? Oh…" she said, smiling. I would've thought it was a genuine smile if I didn't know her so well. I looked at her in shock.

"You're so dense sometimes, Rose. Never mind what I said. But trust me I have this one girl on my mind all the time" I sighed. She looked at me in confusion.

"I don't get it…what do you mean? Tell me" she asked. I looked down at her and brushed her long curly red hair behind her ear and examined her face. She was beautiful with her freckles decorating her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, I'll tell you something. I think you'll understand. But when I say that something, which I won't now, I wanna hold your hand…" I murmured, more to myself than to her. She seemed to have heard me and she grasped my hand.

"Now you can tell me" she smiled. I shook my head and sighed.

"No I can't. Not now. Maybe, later Rose. I think we're almost there. I see a kind of light" I whispered. We started to walk forward and I tried to drop her hand. She held on even tighter.

"It's Hagrid's hut" she murmured. I nodded and we emerged from the dark forest to see Hagrid standing in the doorway. I tackled Rose and we fell to the ground behind rather large pumpkins. She yelped and I slapped my hand to her mouth. My back was to the pumpkins and I was leaning on one. She was in between my legs leaning back. One of my arms were around her waist. It would've been a rather awkward position to find us in.

I peeked over. Hagrid had heard and looked towards us. He couldn't see me and I looked towards the sky. It was dark and I heard a large plunk as a raindrop hit the pumpkin.

"It's gonna storm t'night" he said, thoughtfully before walking back inside. I sighed as more rain fell. I stood up and grabbed Rose's hand.

"Come on. My Antioch suit could stand dirt but I refuse to be walking around in a wet suit" I said, quickly. She nodded and smiled and we ran into the archway bridge that led to the castle and walked quickly. She slightly slower than me and I noticed how beautiful she looked.

Her hair flew behind her like flames and she looked just like a phoenix at this point. There was nothing more beautiful in the world at that moment. I actually stopped and she stopped as well. I looked at her as if I'd never seen her before.

"What? Is there something wrong? Is there something on my face?" she asked. I shook my head and decided blunt honesty was the best idea.

"I've…just never seen someone so…bloody…" I started. She cut me off.

"Disgusting because of this damn rain?" she demanded. I laughed at her stupidity and shook my head.

"No…I've never seen someone so bloody gorgeous" I murmured. She was stunned in silence and I started to tow her on. She was still shocked as we entered the Entrance Hall. I looked around to see Hugo and Lily by the staircase and they took in Rose's shocked face. Idina and Kristin were with them.

"What's wrong, Rose?" asked Hugo, after nodding at me. She shook her head and relaxed. However, when she looked at me once again her face took on the appearance of absolute shock once again.

"Nothing…nothing at all" she whispered before taking her hand from me. I leaned on the banister and grinned. She gave me a small shocked smile before running up the stairs. Lily turned to me.

"What'd you say to her?" asked Lily. I leaned against the wall and shook my head.

"I didn't say a word…" I smirked. She was already on the second landing but to catch up with her I had to go up the stairs at two at a time. She saw me and she laughed before running up the stairs. I looked down to see Raven.

"Hey hold my jacket!" I called out to her. She nodded and held out her arms. I quickly took off my jacket and threw it down to her. My white shirt was unbuttoned at the top and if I may say so myself I looked hot. I mean I always look hot but right now I looked good enough to make any girl faint.

I looked up to see Rose looking down at me before she giggled and began to walk up the stairs. I walked quickly and then broke into a run. Soon, I was creeping right behind her without her even realizing. She turned to look down when I wrapped my arms around her waist. She gave a shriek and I laughed.

"You're so stupid sometimes, Scorpius…" she laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"And you love that about me…" I whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. She turned a delightful red that I just had to chuckle at.

We didn't notice the girl in the corner snapping a picture and look at the surprise we got the next morning:

_Dear Faithful Readers and new ones…_

_I am Wicked Lovely, the gossiping witch of Hogwarts. Who would like to know exactly what went down yesterday during the Hogsmeade trip?_

_First, the Princess of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, __**E**__, went out with one Jake Chang! Without telling her soon to be boyfriend, we hope, Prince of Gryffindor, __**J**__, and her brother, King of Ravenclaw, __**L**__. There was a huge fight with her brother, allegedly about __**J**__, when E and J ran away towards the Shrieking Shack to have…what is this? A make out session! I'm sorry for no pictures of that one, folks._

_It was witnessed by our resident Queen of Gryffindor, __**R**__, and her lovely King of Slytherin, __**S**__. Also present were two civilians, Hayley Manson and Jenny Craig. However, what is this? The younger Prince of Gryffindor witnessed his best friend and older brother snogging! What a disgrace to our profound Powers. Have they no shame?_

_After, this we hear reports of people seeing one Red Riding Hood and a deliciously hot Snake running from the Forbidden Forest. What happened there I wonder?_

_According to the little Princess of Slytherin, though she didn't truly tell me personally, __**S **__chased __**R**__ up the stairs and finally ended up on the 7__th__ floor, catching her and them having a little moment. Enclosed below is the picture taken by my wonderful and reliable photographer._

_Isn't that such a beautiful picture? I wonder what would happen if __**R's **__father caught a sight of this…we'll just have to wait and see._

_Until next time!_

_Wicked Lovely._

Rose stared in horror at the photo at breakfast. _Everyone_ had an envelope with this information in it. Who had this kind of time? I mean really! You stalk people…mostly us, anyway to get this kind of information?

"Whoever did this doesn't have a life!" I snapped across the almost deadly quiet Great Hall. Everyone's eyes were on us and James and Erica were banging their heads on the table in unison.

"I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them" they chanted in unison with every bang. I glared around and Rose buried her face in my shoulder. Al and Raven were shaking their heads in disapproval.

"She'll have sent it to my father! I'm going to die!" Rose wailed. Hugo grinned at her from another table.

"Right you are! Because I'm going to send it!" he cackled. Rose's eyes widened and her nose flared. Hugo attached the envelope with his letter and the picture to the owl and it flew off to Rose's horror and my satisfaction.

Take that, Ronald Weasely.

Rose wasn't nearly as excited as _I_ was. I don't really see the problem. We were just joking around. It's not like we did anything bad.

"I'm going to kill you!"

An angry phoenix…they're beautiful in all situations.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6

_Scorpius_

I stared at Rose from across the room. In her hand was the dreaded red envelope. Rose looked horrified.

"Get it over with! It's going to blow up and be a thousand times worse" James warned. Rose gave him a panicked yet angry look.

"And you'd know of course! I'm _not_ a troublemaker. That's _you_" she snapped. She ripped open the letter and cringed back.

"ROSE WEASELY, WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID I GET A PICTURE AND A LETTER FROM YOUR BROTHER HUGO ABOUT YOU AND THAT BLOODY BASTARD'S SON! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE CONFINED TO YOUR ROOM THE ENTIRE SUMMER!"

I laughed quietly and turned away so she couldn't see my face. Everyone was quiet and Rose was rapidly turning the color of her namesake.

"Oh no…" she moaned.

"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO HARRY AND GINNY'S HOUSE EITHER! AND I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU, YOU LITTLE MINI-BLONDE FERRET! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER AND KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS TO YOURSELF OR I'LL CURSE THEM OFF YOUR BODY! AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR BASTARD OF A FATHER KNOWS IT TOO! And Hugo, good work, son. I'm proud of you" Ronald Weasely shouted through the Howler. The red envelope ripped itself up and burst into flames around Rose's hands. She stared in shock and banged her head on the table.

"I'm dead. Hugo, I'll hex you into oblivion!" screeched Rose. She stood up with her wand outstretched at her brother.

"_Incen—_" she started. I grabbed her around the waist from across the table and pushed her into her seat.

"Calm down…" I murmured.

"You heard what her father said! Keep your hands to yourself, Malfoy!" jeered a Hufflepuff. I groaned and l glared at him.

"Screw you, you stupid Hufflepuff!" I snapped over. Both a boy and a girl stood up anxiously.

"Don't talk him to that way!" they both shouted. The boy had curly black hair pulled into a ponytail, while the girl had short sandy hair in a million curls. I rolled my eyes and glared at the pointedly.

"Don't talk to me idiots. I'm not in the mood for blatant stupidity" I shouted back. The girl glared at me and sat down but the boy didn't back down.

"Wow, so the Death Eater's son knows big words!" he shouted. There were gasps and I was frozen in shock. It wasn't me who stood up. It was Rose and Al, their wands outstretched.

"You want to run that by me again!" shouted Rose. They said nothing and sat back down. Erica got up and her ring was pulsing. James stiffened with a shock and she glared at them.

"So you really _are_ a coward under all that talk!" she said, stalking over to the table. Rose was right behind her and their wands were outstretched. The two flinched but didn't back down.

"So, you're his protection detail…his bitches?" demanded the boy.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"_Densaugeo!_"

"_**CRUC—!**_"

"_Protego!_"

I stared in shock at my out stretched hand that had casted the Shield. James' face held contempt though his heart wasn't in it. I knew he couldn't cast that spell on the kid. The kid had fell backwards. His mouth dropped open.

"You almost cast an Unforgivable…" the girl whispered. James glared.

"Wouldn't be the first time. Don't _ever_ call Erica _or_ Rose a bitch, again. You got that?" snapped James. The boy cringed.

"Hey you, what's your name, bastard?" shouted Erica, not finished. He stuck his head in the air.

"My name is Ash and this is Arabella. What's it to you?" he hissed. I smirked.

"It seems I'm not the only snake. Watch who you're talking to. I'm not one to use my father as a threat, like he used his own father. I take matters into my own hands. You don't know me and learn the facts before you called my father a Death Eater. He was forced to be one. He never committed a real sin. So shut up" I said, coldly. There was a hint of a threat in my voice but it wasn't angry like the others. They looked down at their laps and James turned around and Lysander followed him out of the room. Lysander turned to look at Lily before walking away, his cheeks colored pink.

"Did he just…" asked a voice. I turned to Erica and she was looking at Lily and then turned to look at Lysander's back.

"Shut up! Not now!" I hissed at her quietly. She nodded, but her eyes were wide and wild.

"What just happened?" she demanded. I gave her an even look and she nodded.

"Not now…later. I swear I'll tell you later" I whispered. She nodded, slowly and I sighed. Lysander…obsessive fool.

"What happened to Lysander? Is he sick?" Rose asked confused. She had noticed, too? Well, damn, it isn't Lysander's day or mine, is it?

"He's red because he l—" Erica began. I slapped my hand over her mouth and shook my head, infinitesimally. What's with the girls I hang out with? Why are they so stupid sometimes, yet so damn intelligent at other times?

"Nothing's wrong. That's why he left. He's going to the hospital wing" I lied. She nodded and sighed.

"It might be something bad he ate…" she trailed off.

Such a naïve girl…and yet I can't stand to be away from her.

Either I'm insane or I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her….

Most be the first option.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 7

_James_

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at the shorter blonde in front of me. She was leaning against the wall and her eyes were darker, matching the sapphire of my ring. She sighed.

"I'm tired…I'm tired, James. I can't do this anymore" she said, frowning slightly. I tilted my head.

"Do what?" I whispered. It was quiet and it was dark. That might be due to the fact that it was night. Yeah, she had asked me to sneak out at night, to talk to me. Everyone was back in the common room.

"I'm tired of you trying to protect me. I'm tired of my brother trying to protect me. I can do things myself, you know. I'm not a little girl anymore" she said, firmly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm well aware of that. Where did that come from?" I sighed. Why the hell were we having this stupid conversation? It didn't even make sense and she knew just by looking at me.

"No you aren't. You're dismissing me, aren't you? Don't you dare" she warned, her voice raising.

"I'm not doing, anything, Erica! I'm listening to you!" I shouted, inadvertently. I tried to lower my voice, remembering that we were just a few steps from the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"No you aren't! You always do this! You think you're always right, so you don't care what anyone else has to say! I'm trying to tell you that I'm a big girl and I don't need your protection all the time!" she shouted. I rolled my eyes and she fumed.

"You're being so melodramatic" I said, rolling my eyes. She whipped our wand and I had mine in hand.

"Don't dismiss me, James. If I don't want you protecting me, then stop. I can handle myself" she growled. I laughed, quietly.

"How can you when you can't even control your emotions?" I demanded. She looked at me with wide eyes before she started cackling. What the hell was wrong with her? Crazy chick…

"Like you can! You almost cast an Unforgivable Curse!" shrieked Erica. My eyes narrowed. Trying to protect _her _that is. She has issues with being called a 'bitch' and I help her. Can't she just be grateful.

"You did too" I whispered, cruelly. She made the appropriate wand movement and I mimicked her.

"_Expelliarmus!_" we shouted at the same time. Our wands flew across the room and I glared at her. She launched herself at me and hit me in the face. I shouted and suddenly, two people rushed out. We paid no attention. I pushed her away from me as she clawed at my face. She was punching me with her all. She shrieked and I could hear others rushing forward. I pushed her down to stop her from hitting me. She slapped me and then spit in my face.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I screamed. She shrieked even louder and everyone was frozen as we fought.

"SHUT UP, YOU MAN WHORE!" she shouted back. I growled and pushed away from me. She crawled back over as I wiped the spit off and attacked me new force. I growled at her even louder.

"_PROTEGO!_" a voice shouted. We forced away from each other and we both pushed against the charm. Someone restrained me and I looked at the caster. It was that Ash kid…standing next to him was that Arabella girl. They were watching in horror.

"Stop it!" warned a voice. Rose and Scorpius were holding back Erica. I pushed forward and tore out of their grasp, slamming against the shield charm. It weakened and Erica growled, feral. We were both completely unrecognizable.

"James, stop it!" shouted a voice. I turned to see Lysander and Al. But it wasn't them who shouted. It was Lily…

"Lily, go to bed. This is big people business. I'm going to turn that little slut into a puddle on the ground!" I shouted, angrily. Lily paled considerably at the insult I had just thrown at Erica. Erica was less surprised but Lysander was pale and his eyes were wide.

"You know I would slap you, but I don't want to make your face look better!" she shouted.

"You know, you little bitch, I'm sorry to say that I _can't_ slap you" I sighed, glaring at her. She searched for her wand and glared at me.

"Why?" she screamed.

"Because it's 'Be Kind To Animals Week'!" I shouted back. She glared at me and snorted.

"You know what I heard from your brother? When you were younger, your mother wanted to hire someone to take care of you, but the wizard mafia wanted too much" she snapped back. We were both struggling against the people holding us back. I could see the shield flickering and I know so could she.

"Take that back! They say opposites attract. I hope you meet someone who is good-looking, intelligent, and cultured! You stupid blonde!" I snapped. She rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Like who, dipshit? You? I'd rather die!" she shouted. I growled.

"I wish you would!"

"Say that to me again and I'll squish you like a bug!"  
"I'd like to see you try!"

"Hey, you man slut, where'd you get your haircut? The pet shop?"

"You know, I don't care anymore. It's not what you say. It's the thought behind it that counts and I know there's never any thought behind anything you say!" I snapped. She growled and suddenly the shield flickered once more. We pulled away from our restraints and glared at each other.

"You're right! If it did I wouldn't—" she started. I cut her off.

"No, no. No need to say anything. Your face offends me by just being in the area" I scoffed. She growled and her hands curled into fists.

"I feel like hitting you. You're lucky I'm wearing robes" she snapped. I sneered and rolled my eyes.

"Didn't stop you before. Well, if you want hit me, come on. I'll help you slip into something more comfortable…like a _coma_. Come at me, bitch. Bring it!" I snapped. She ripped away from Scorpius and Rose and they froze at the killer intent radiating from both of us.

"Oh, I'm about to kick your ass to China and back!" she shouted. She shrugged off her robes and she was in sweats. We ran at each other and the shield shattered. She knocked me over and slapped me. I pushed her, completely forgetting I was hitting a girl.

"You rabid monkey!" I shouted.

"You stupid man slut!" she snapped back, hitting me. I was pushing her and I straddled her pushing her down. She spat at me again.

"Oh screw you, Lovegood."

"I'd rather not, Potter. Screwing something that hits on every thing classified as female with legs…could give me an STD" she hissed, cruelly. Suddenly, my fist flew at her and slammed down…a centimeter from her head.

"What you don't hit girls?" she hissed. I smirked and glared at her.

"No…I don't hit bitches like you, Erica Lovegood. You get your wish. Never again…I'd rather get sucked into a black hole then follow you across the universe. I'd rather die just like you would. You always complain that you hate _me_. And then you change your mind…well guess what, Erica Lovegood. I hold grudges much longer…I will _**hate**_ you until the day I die. See how much we're alike?" I snapped. Her nose flared at she looked at me, defiantly.

"You and I have nothing in common!" she snapped. Suddenly, I wrenched from her and I looked to see Professor Brian. But suddenly something flew from her neck…the ring. It flew into my hand and she stared at it. Professor Delphi helped her up but peered at the ring in my hand.

"Give it back" she said, flatly. I held it out, my face blank. She tried to take it but she shrieked as if burned.

"You're no longer worthy of the ring. A Potter broke the connection. He genuinely hates you now…the ring will reject you" Lily whispered. Professor Brian looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked, quietly. I cleared my throat and he looked at me.

"This ring…is the twin to my own ring. At birth a Potter gets a ring. Anyone related to a Potter gets a ring if it's meant to be. Guests staying pick one to open various doors. But…some, like Scorpius and Erica fall into the family vault of rings. If you pick one of those rings…once a Potter, always a Potter. Unless…the rings deems you unworthy. The ring doesn't want her anymore…she's too consumed of hatred for me. This ring is just as much as a part of me as it is of her…we're no longer one whole. So…it's mine again. It won't let you touch it" I explained, quietly. Professor Brian's eyes widened and his gaze hardened into a stern look.

"I'm expecting you two in my office at once. Who witnessed all of this?" demanded Professor Brian. Arabella and Ash raised their hand, sheepishly.

"Uh…we did. We heard noise and we saw her beating him up. He tried not to hit her…I could tell he wanted to though" Arabella said, quietly. Professor Brian nodded and I looked down sullenly.

"Then you two will join them in my office. Go on! Lemon drops" Professor Brian snapped. I stormed off to the Headmaster's office and glared at the gargoyle.

"Lemon drops" Erica said, darkly. It hopped aside and we stormed inside. We looked at the portraits. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape looked at us in surprise while the others slept.

"Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. My brother's two heroes" I sneered. I sat down and Snape and Dumbledore looked at me in surprise.

"Who are you?" demanded the greasy haired man.

"What's it to you, you greasy haired git?" I snapped. Erica glared at me.

"Don't be rude! He's a hero. Your father said so!" she hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I care! He's not my hero. He's theirs'" I growled. The two past headmasters watched in surprise but Snape's eyes narrowed. I ran my hand through my hair and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as it stood up.

"You're a child of Harry Potter. That much is obvious. You have his smart mouth and Ginny Weasley's temper" Snape said. I rolled my eyes.

"Great guess. My brother's Albus Severus Potter. Good little boy who has never been in here. I've had my times but I usually get my detentions at the scene of the crime" I snapped. Dumbledore tilted his head.

"What was different this time?" he asked, curiously.

"We had a Muggle duel" Erica said, quietly. They looked at her in surprise and Snape turned to look at him in disgust.

"You hit a _girl_?"

"No! I would never hit a girl…even though _she_ doesn't even classify as one" I snapped. She glared at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Female dogs aren't really girls, are they?" I asked, calmly. She hissed at me and tried to snatch the ring back again. She hissed in pain. That's when I blew up.

"It doesn't want you! Just as I hate you, it hates you!" I shouted.

"ONCE A POTTER, ALWAYS A POTTER! You said that, just now! I'm a Potter, James Potter and I want my damn ring back!" she shrieked. I shoved the ring in my pocket and crossed my arms.

"You are no longer a Matriarch of the Potters. You were stupid, Erica. You were being stupid and now because you did that, the ring doesn't deem you worthy. Your hatred is not acceptable. This ring is just as much a part of me as it is of you. Get that through your head, you worthless girl!" I snarled.

"I _am_ a Mistress of the Potters whether you like it or not. That ring is mine and I don't give a damn! It's mine! It will always be mine! That ring gives me my _power!_" she hissed, falling into her chair, shivering. I see…

"You're going through withdrawal…without the ring that means no shared power. So…it deemed you unworthy and it usually gives a punishment. Taking it away was punishment all in itself…" I said. She groaned and her hand flew out again. She screamed in pain again.

"What is happening in here?" demanded a voice. Professor Delphi and Brian walked in together. Brian sat behind the desk and Delphi stood behind him.

"What do you want to know?" Ash asked immediately.

"What happened? I want an honest account before I give the appropriate punishment. Remember, you could be expelled for this" warned Professor Brian. Arabella cleared her throat.

"Well, we there for most of it. We heard shouting and came out to investigate. They had been shouting about how they both almost cast an Unforgivable Curse. And then she started hitting him. He pushed her down to stop her from hitting him. She spit in his face and slapped him. He called her a 'bitch'" Arabella said, looking at me with distaste I sneered at her.

"Hey! She called him a 'man whore'. Then I cast the shield charm and they shouted insults at each other. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy restrained Lovegood and then Albus Potter, Lysander Lovegood, and Lily Potter had to restrain James. They were trying to get him stop when Lily told him to stop. He relaxed slightly and said he was going to turn Lovegood into a puddle" Ash said. At least, someone was on my side!

"NO! He said, quote 'I'm going to turn that little slut into a puddle on the ground'. Then she said that she wasn't going to slap him because it would make him look ugly…though I don't know how that's possible. Everyone knows that because of Harry Potter's good deeds he got good looking children" Arabella said, blushing slightly. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Then he said that he couldn't slap her because it was 'Be Kind To Animals Week'. They continued to throw insults at each other. And then my shield flickered and they stood up and continued to insult each other. James told her to bring it and then my shield charm went down. They attacked each other and James straddled her. She spit in his face again. He was about to punch her in her face…" Ash said. Arabella sighed and crossed her arms.

"He slammed his hand into the ground, right next to her head. And then he said that unlike all the times she said she hated him and didn't mean it, he could hold a grudge longer and that he would hate her until the day he died. And then, he got up and you came and then the ring flew from her neck. And then…she went into hysterics. When we came in here she burned herself, trying to get the ring back and she screamed and carried on about it. I don't know what's wrong" Arabella finished. I cleared my throat and their sharp gazes were on me. Erica was hyperventilating.

"I know what's wrong…she's going through withdrawal from power. With this ring she was connected to Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Lysander Lovegood, Lily Potter, Albus Potter, and Hugo Weasley. We all _need_ the drug called power over someone else. And that ring links her directly to me, who easily exercises the most power. And now it's _mine_ again. And give me the necklace and the jacket" I snapped. She gave me a withering look.

"You'll have to rip it off my cold dead body" she snapped. I smirked, pleasantly, imagining that. I know it isn't nice but right now I don't think I want to be nice to her.

"That can be arranged…" I said, smirking. Professor Delphi gave us pointed looks and Erica curled back into the chair.

"So…is this a real health disease or are you making it up?" asked Professor Delphi. Arabella and Ash's eyes narrowed.

"They aren't making it up" four voices said. Dumbledore, Snape, Arabella, and Ash had spoken up. Huh?

"What do you mean, Albus?" Professor Brian asked, politely. Dumbledore smiled and tilted his head.

"I think that Draco Malfoy had this. It's a magical disorder when one needs their magic to know that they can exercise control over various people" Dumbledore explained. I nodded and so did Arabella and Ash. Erica was too far-gone to do much of anything. Useless lump…

"Professor Dumbledore is correct because…Arabella and I have elements infused in our magic. We're orphans and we go to the wizarding orphanage and they do experiments sometimes on people who have strong magical aspects. They infused wind into my magic and fire into Arabella's. It made us develop the disorder" Ash sighed. Professor Delphi gasped and I groaned.

"OH COME ON! It's defect that you're _born_ with. My cousin Victoire is studying to be a Healer. She _said_ that it was a rare disorder that you're born with. It's infused straight into your soul. It's a brand on your soul! Unless you're Voldemort and can infuse crap into your soul and shit, learn the facts. You were born with it. Don't try to feed Professor Delphi your sad and sorrow crap. Try going through withdrawal. Then you know how pissed I am. Then you'll know why Erica is so sick in the head at this point in time. Shut your sob story up" I raged. Professor Delphi looked at me in shock and I cast a glare at Ash and Arabella.

"What do you mean that you're born with it?" whispered Arabella. I looked at her in shock and rolled my eyes.

"It's true…it's branded not only in your magic but your very soul. It's your soul that calls for the power" Erica rasped. I leaned back and glared at her. She only averted her eyes.

"I see…you will not be expelled because it is your…_mental_ condition that is truly causing problems but I will be forced to give you detention, everyday, including Saturday and Sunday for four weeks. That is for you, Lovegood, Potter. And because you didn't relate to someone of the faculty, Arabella and Ash, will both have four days of detention" Brian decided. Professor Delphi nodded in agreement.

"Potter. Lovegood. You'll have detention with _me_. I'm sure we can find _plenty _of chores for you to do" Professor Delphi said to me, coldly

I couldn't think of anything to respond with. Nothing clever floated to mind so I decided to go on instinct.

"Professor Delphi?" I said, quietly. She nodded once.

"Yes, Potter?"

"I have something to say. Will you please not hold it against me and not reward detention because of my professional opinion?" I requested. She nodded once.

"Yes, Potter. I vow not to give you detention for whatever stupid thing you're about to say" she sighed. I smiled, sweetly at her and she looked at me in shock at my sudden mood change.

"Professor Delphi, _screw you_!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 8

_Lysander_

I sat in the library, avoiding both the brooding James and Erica. Though Erica would never admit she was brooding because James did that. And she took out her angry in a much healthier way than him according to her. That means hurting other people's feelings. And that is healthier how?

They never came to the library to brood anymore, for fear that they'd see each other. They were being completely idiotic at this point and it was best not to talk to either of them in front of the other. So I opted not to really talk to them at all. That's kind of hard since Erica's my sister and James is my best friend.

"Hey can we sit…hi, Lysander" a voice said. I looked up to see Lily and an older girl that looked about my age…interesting.

"Yeah. Hi little Lily Luna. And who's your friend?" I asked, taking in the girl. She was attractive. Like a typical hot girl. She had a straight nose, perfect teeth, full lips, and silky brown hair to boot. In other words, she was totally lacking any character whatsoever.

"I'm Gisele. And you're Lysander Lovegood. I'm a 3rd year" she said, shooting me a smile. I nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"Right…and you know Lily how?" I asked. Lily smiled, brightly.

"She's tutoring me in History of Magic. She's a Slytherin too" Lily said. I nodded and they sat down, Lily kind of inspecting me. It's kind of weird.

"So…Lily, take out your textbook" Gisele said, her brown eyes looking away from me. I looked back down at my Charms textbook.

"I'll read the first part for you: "Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendlin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than forty-seven times in various disguises." Do you understand that?" Gisele asked. I hadn't even understood that!

"Obviously, she didn't if you read from the book" I said, flatly. Gisele looked up at me in surprise and a cunning look appeared in her eyes.

"Then you're welcome to explain it to her…" she said, trailing off. I nodded once and turned to Lily.

"Muggles were too stupid to realize that magic was helpful so they were afraid of it and were too ignorant to recognize what and wasn't magic. Half the time they captured non-witches and wizards and murdered them. But someone they'd capture the real thing and they'd use the basic flame freezing charm. But Wendlin who was incidentally weird, enjoyed being burned so much that she let herself get caught about forty-seven times. Capisci?" I said, flatly. Before Lily could answer Gisele snorted.

"How could she understand that? You sound absolutely ludicrous. And you're a Ravenclaw?" demanded Gisele. I rolled my eyes and looked at Lily.

"Did you understand, Lily Luna?" I asked. She nodded, slowly.

"Yeah…I did. Hey, Lysander…" she said, trailing off. I nodded, warily.

"What is it?" I asked. Gisele looked kind of pissed.

"Will _you_ be my tutor? James is bitching all the time so I can't go to him. Al hates the subject just as much as me. Rose will launch into some kind of intellectual lecture. Scorpius will talk about his 'Adonis-like profile'. And Erica…God, she's annoying these days" Lily rattled off. I smirked and shrugged.

"You make a valid argument, Lily. But such vulgar language…" I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's just too bad. So will you? Please?" she begged. I nodded and she squealed before latching on to my leg. I looked at her in shock.

"Uh…Lily? You're just going to ditch me!" protested Gisele. Lily looked at Gisele and sent her a wicked smile.

"That's what Slytherins do, right? They use things to their advantage, correct?" Lily asked. Gisele hissed and then looked resigned.

"Well I never thought I'd say this but…you Potters produce the most wicked children in the world" Gisele sighed before sending me a wink and then picking up her books and leaving. Lily inspected me before smiling and taking a step back.

"I have to go, now. I'm going to go speak to a few of my friends. I'll see you later, Lysander" she said. I nodded and she skipped off, her long red curls flouncing after her. And not a minute later Scorpius Malfoy slipped into her spot. What an unpleasant replacement of an angel…

"So…I hear you tend to rant about your, what do you call it, oh yes, 'Adonis-like appearance'…egomaniac" I smirked. Scorpius sent me a smirk.

"And I hear you prey after little girls…pedo" Scorpius countered. I smacked him in the back of the head before sending him a vicious glare.

"Oh, screw you, Malfoy. I came here to get away from the forever fighting couple. She's only 13 and she has such massive sexual tension with him that I'm surprised that they haven't combust. It's quite annoying" I sighed. Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"I can't stand being around Erica anymore. Even Rose is getting tired with her. I mean, I know that her ring rejected her but is it that bad?" Scorpius said, flashing his own ring. I shrugged.

"I'd think so. I mean, it's her connection to us and it's been cut. I honestly feel bad for—" I started. Suddenly, Rose was sitting there, her eyes flashing with anger and her arms crossed. She collapsed in the same armchair as Scorpius, sitting in his lap. Scorpius' eyes were wide and he looked down at her. She didn't even seem to notice.

"I'm gonna kill your sister! She's been pissing me off between crying and ranting. I'm gonna kill her!" Rose snarled. I looked at her in shock.

"What'd she do?" I sighed. Rose clutched her ring tightly.

"She yelled at me just because I still have a ring. She's depressed and I've never found her more intolerable. All she wants to do is ruin James' reputation. She's trying to make me choose between her friendship and my family so I walked away. I can't deal with her constant bitchiness" Rose snapped. Scorpius cleared his throat, his cheeks burning.

"Uh…Rosie…your dad said for me not to touch you…" Scorpius said. He looked highly uncomfortable and he was clearing his throat and kept looking down at his lap. Oh…_oh_. This is _rich_. Little Scorpius is having a…wow! That's gonna be held against him, big time!

"Oh stop being such a prude, Scorpius!" Rose snapped. Scorpius swallowed hard and stood up, her cradled in his arms and he dropped her back into the armchair.  
"I…I…uh…gotta go, you know. Things to do, little first years to torture, the like" Scorpius stammered. Scorpius slithered away like the snake he was. Rose looked confused.

"What was that? Why'd he leave?" asked Rose. I cleared my throat.

"Well…Rose…when a boy is aroused…"

"Okay! I get it! He was about to have a…_boner_? Because of _me_?" demanded Rose. I nodded. She smiled before her eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't tell my brother because next time will come to the school and _murder_ him."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 9

_Scorpius_

I ran out of the library as fast as I could, ignoring Pince's empty threats of detention. I gulped and darted behind a tapestry, standing in the passageway between the third floor and the seventh floor. I sat there and sighed, my blonde hair sticking to my forehead.

I looked like anything but Adonis right now. Which meant I had to stay out of the public eye before I looked presentable again. I shook my head and groaned at the embarrassment of the situation.

Let's hope Lysander didn't open his mouth. I might accidentally let it slip that he had a thing for my dear friend's sister…that'd be an enjoyable situation to witness. I heard the sound of footsteps and I darted out of the passageway and stood there, my arms crossed when Jake Chang and some blonde girl stumbled out. And she was snogging him to within an inch of his life.

And that blonde girl was…

"_Rikki_?" I hissed. Erica looked up, her face wild with the drug of power. She looked at me with heavy lidded eyes.

"What do you want?" she demanded. I stared at her in shock and shook my head, completely surprised. What was she doing?

"I'm doing what I want to do. I'm tired of rules and regulations. I'm my own person so if I need to do this to get power, then so be it. Piss of, Scorpius" she said, sending me a withered look. I nodded once and stared.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked. She nodded before raising her wand. I held up my hands in submission.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going…no need to get mad at me!" I said, quickly. I burst out of the room and l stood outside of the Room of Requirement. Rose was standing there, her arms crossed and a smirk plastered on her face.

"Why'd you leave?" she asked. I looked anywhere but her face and growled under my breath.

"I'm sure you know why. Now, could you explain to your best friend there is no reason to go around snogging Chang in passageways? It's highly disgusting…" I said, my face inadvertently turning into a sneer.

"She's doing _what_ now? Is she desperate or what?" snapped Rose, completely forgetting about what we were talking about. Thank the gods for _that_!

"I suppose she is. There isn't any other way to describe it is there" I sighed. She nodded in agreement.

"Her attitude is pissing me off. She's drowning herself and she's hurting herself with this. Chang is...annoying. Unattractive and all together disgusting in attitude. He's a man whore. He's worst then James! James never did anything! He's known for going too far with girls" she said, passionately. I shrugged and I dragged her into the Room of Requirement. We sat down near a warring fire and I saw that the room was an elegant green and blue.

"Green?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. I knew I had asked for a blue room, to match her eyes. She looked equally bewildered.

"Blue?" she responded. We shrugged in unison and she burst into giggles.

"I'm tired of James and Erica. It's like this every year. Sometimes I wish we could just stop being friends with them!" I snapped, growing angrier by the minute. She looked at me with sad eyes and tilted her head.

"I know what you mean…when at home James is so fun. So free…and when he's riding Apollo, it's like he's flying and he has the brightest smile here. And that all goes away when he's with Erica. One minute he'll look like the happiest person and then he'll be so angry…" Rose said, quietly, her face drawn in sadness. I nodded in understanding. I had seen James riding Apollo. He was truly happy.

"It's strange…they really do like each other a lot. But they won't admit it because of their stupid pride. And it's causing hurt not only to them but everyone. But I'll make sure _you_ don't get hurt" I sighed. She nodded and she slid into the armchair I was sitting on. She was on my lap and her eyes were shadowed over by her massive amounts of hair.

"Scorpius…you always know the right thing to say" she murmured. I smirked at her and she shook her head.

"What is it?" I asked, quietly. Her eyes drooped and she leaned her head against my chest.

"I…I wish that you wouldn't smirk…this once…for _me_" she whispered. I frowned in concentration. I didn't know the last time that I had actually smiled. Dad didn't really like me smiling. He said it showed emotion. I looked down at her and suddenly, my face felt weird and in a way that was foreign. She smiled, softly, her eyes drifting closed.

"Yeah…smile…I like when you smile…I'm so tired. It's late. What time is it?" she whispered. I looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"Past curfew. I didn't know I was wandering from the library for over an hour. Lysander and Lily were just finishing up when you came" I murmured. She nodded and rested her head back on my shoulder. Suddenly, I felt something soft on my lips and my eyes widened at Rose, who was kissing me.

"Uh…sorry…" she murmured, her eyes widening. I silenced her with a kiss before she could say anything else.

"Don't be, sweetheart" I smiled. She returned the smile before the softest of snores came from her before she settled into a noiseless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. One more until epilogue! And then on to the 4****th**** year! That means OWLs for James and Lysander.**

Chapter 10

_Scorpius_

I woke up suddenly and Rose was shifting awake. I looked up at the clock and groaned. It was 9. And it was a Sunday morning. Great…

"Rosie…wake up. Rosie!" I hissed at her. Her eyes flickered open and she rubbed her eyes. She looked at me with wide eyes and then planted a kiss on me quickly. She pulled away and I looked at her with urgency.

"Oh…okay. I was checking that last night wasn't a dream. So…what are we?" she asked, suddenly shy. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"You're my girlfriend. Now, we can't tell anyone. If Hugo learned of this you'd be in a lot of trouble and so would I. Al has a big mouth and James will use it against us. Erica can't be trusted with any information because she's too far gone at the moment" I said, rattling off a list. She nodded and then she smiled.

"We can tell Raven" she said, brightly. I looked at her in incredulity.

"Raven? Why Raven?" I asked. She sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which I doubt it was.

"Because, my self-proclaimed Adonis, Raven is a veela. Raven will never give away secrets like that" she pointed out. I was confused.

"Why not?" I asked. She cleared her throat and grew serious, going immediately into lecture mode.

"Well, veela are very trustworthy and loyal creatures. When they become loyal to their friends they'll do anything to keep them out of danger and they hate being insulted. Not telling her would be like insulting her purely because we might not trust her enough to keep the secret. And she won't sell us out because she's just too loyal to do so" she explained. I nodded and stood up. I glanced at the wall and suddenly a door appeared.

"You can take a shower first. I'm sure it brings clothes" I said. She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. I stared idly at the continued fire when she came out. Her hair was still a frizzy mess and it wasn't tamed, as it was when Erica did it. She wore a white button down shirt, jeans, dark boots and an olive green cardigan. I slipped into the bathroom and showered quickly. I was dressed before I had even dried my hair. I was wearing a new Antioch suit that hadn't even been released yet. She smiled at me and took my hand before giving me one more kiss.

"What was that one for?" I asked with a wry smile. She smirked this time and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"For luck. And the fact that I can't kiss you for a while unless we're alone" she said. I nodded. She hooked arms with me, friendly and we walked off. We got to the third floor before Erica stormed up to us.

"Where were you last night?" snapped Erica. I looked at her in surprise and Rose looked surprised as well.

"Well…I…um…" she stammered. Suddenly, Harley was in front of us, her arms crossed and Penny Nott was with her.

"She slept in our dorm because she's tired of _your _self-pitying, bitchy, selfish, and slutty attitude" Nott snapped. Erica's eyes widened and she turned to Rose and Rose's eyes were wide.

"Is that true?" Erica hissed. Harley didn't even let her answer. She tossed her long blonde hair and nodded once.

"Of course she did, Lovegood. Come on Rose" Harley said, tugging her and me down the stairs and passed Erica and a shocked looking Al. I looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"What are you doing Fay?" I snapped. Harley smirked.

"You're not fooling anyway for a second, Scorpius. You didn't show up in the dorms according to Matt Goyle. You were with Weasely last night in that room on the seventh floor" Harley said. Rose looked at her with incredulity.

"You know about the Room of Requirement?" Rose asked as we walked into the Great Hall. We stopped in the doorway and we looked as if we were going to separate. Rose surprised me by dragging me to an empty table and gesturing for Harley and Nott to come along.

"Of course. Matt told me that his father told him about it. And how this guy named Vincent Crabbe died in it. Nobody has found it though so they don't think it's real. But _I_ do" Harley clarified. Rose nodded and a plate of toast appeared in front of her. Suddenly, an Indian girl who looked familiar to all stood there with her arms crossed.

"What are you hiding from me?" demanded Raven, her arms crossed over her chest. Rose sent her a smile patted the seat next to her. Raven shoved me aside, trying to sit between us, and Rose moved with me. Raven's mouth dropped open.

"You guys are finally…" Raven started. Rose nodded, grinning. Raven squealed and everyone looked at her.

"You can redirect your attention now" snapped Nott. Everyone looked away at her cruel tone and Rose gave her an appreciative grin.

"I like you…you're cool. Theodore Nott was said to be an evil Death Eater…that's a lie if you're that cool" Rose commented. I sent her a smirk.

"Apparently I'm Death Eater spawn. You're dating me" I whispered in her ear. She blushed and sent me a withering glare. I grinned at her. She leaned her head on Raven's shoulder and I sent an involuntarily jealous glance at Raven. Raven smirked.

"It seems that little Scorpius is…what the bloody hell?" Raven gasped, looking at the door. I turned and everyone's jaws dropped. There in the doorway was someone who looked remarkably like James…but this person…

This person had square shaped glasses with black plastic rims that looked remarkably like Antioch. He wore a white button down shirt under a long sleeved black sweater and black slacks with suspenders and leather shoes that were part of the Brown & Patil male line. He was carrying a stack of books under one arm and the other hand held a book in his hand. I stared in horror.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Rose asked. A hand fell on Rose's shoulder and I looked up to see a shocked Erica Lovegood.

"Is that James Sirius Potter?" she whispered in horror. I nodded slowly and everyone watched in silence as James, oblivious to the silence, walked towards the next table over, sat down and continued to weird, pumpkin juice now in hand.

"Bloody hell…" she murmured. I couldn't even speak. I was too shocked. The book James had in hand was _Hogwarts, A History_, a book he swore that he would never read.

"Okay…it seems that the Gryffindors think it's okay to get buddy-buddy with Slytherins. That's only Scorpius. I'll see you two later" Harley said. She and Nott hooked arms and walked away slowly. Erica sat down across from us and she looked Rose in the eye.

"Were you serious? Do you really think I'm acting bitchy?" Erica asked. Rose sighed and picked at her food.

"You're just really moody, Erica. And you're different. You were snogging Chang in the hallways" Rose clarified. Erica gave a wry smile.

"Jake is my boyfriend and I genuinely fancy him. I'm not sneaking around with him. Lysander and Lorcan already know" Erica said, softly. I stared in shock and tilted my head. James was clearly listening by the way his eyes glazed over as he read intently.

"And…Lysander is okay with it?" I choked out. Erica laughed softly.

"No…he hates Jake. But that's okay because he knows he is only going to want one guy as my boyfriend and that's not going to work. It just isn't…" Erica said, her voice growing softer as she went on, as if she were trying to convince herself.

"I see…okay. Scorpius and I are going to talk to James" Rose said. We stood up and crossed to James.

"How are you doing mate?" I asked as we sat down. James glanced up and then looked back down.

"I'm good. I really should've been going to the library to actually look at books instead of brooding. I mean they're _so_ interesting. Did you know people can't Apparate into or out of Hogwarts?" he asked. I inwardly groaned. James was so far gone I barely recognized him.

"I did. How are your girlfriends?" Rose said, half teasingly. She was wondering if he was being twice as a kind of man whore he was. James looked up with completely different eyes. They were darker than they were usually were with an unidentified emotion. And they were serious, so unlike the happiness and teasing he usually had in his eyes.

"I broke up with all of them. I've decided to focus on my studies. I'm slipping sort of in Potions and Transfiguration. Those are my best subjects and I've been doing horribly because I'm so involved with girls. So I've decided to take a break from them" James said, studiously. I stared at him in shock and grabbed him by the collar.

"Please tell me you're lying! Please!" I all but begged. James jerked away from me and shook his head.

"No…I'm not. Could you not tug on my collar? It's annoying and I just might accidentally hex you" James said, giving an old James smirk. I sighed in relief and took a deep breath.

"Thank Merlin! You're still smirk! Thank you, all that is good any holy. You're still James under that 'studious' crap!" I gasped. James let out a small chuckle and tilted his head.

"I suppose…" he murmured. He went back to reading and I glanced at Rose. Rose was staring at Erica. Erica was staring at James with a judging look in her eyes before her lips spread into a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry if you thought I did.**

Epilogue

_Albus_

I stood with James who was dressed more like his old self but not quite. He had on black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt that wasn't tucked in (thank Merlin) and he wore those freaky glasses that I actually think he needs.

"Hey, James. Did you need those glasses?" Raven asked. She was standing next to me, waiting for her own parents. He turned to her and nodded once.

"I did…I used a charm before but now, I say, what the hell?" he said, flashing her a grin. She giggled under her breath. I glared at him and he smirked.

"I'm not making a move on your little girlfriend, Al" he hissed in my ear. I sent him a nasty glare and both James and I were suddenly tackled in a hug. Raven stared in shock as my mum squeezed us to an inch within death.

"My boys! James! Passing your exams with all O's! I'm so proud" Mum said, letting me go and squeezing James tighter. He squirmed from her grip and a lock of hair had fallen in front of his glasses. He huffed and it flew to the side.

"Mum. Don't do that. It's embarrassing! And I got an E in History of Magic. And a T in Divination" James pointed out, nonchalantly. I heard a snort and turned to see Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and Dad. I hugged Dad and he smiled.

"Divination isn't a real subject. If I were you I would stop taking that stupid class and replace it with something worthwhile. Maybe you should take Arithmancy!" Aunt Hermione suggested. James shrugged.

"I'll try it out, I suppose. I'm trying to keep myself busy" James explained. Dad looked skeptical.

"So…is Erica coming to the manor this summer?" asked Dad, hedging that territory slowly. James stiffened and he flipped his hair before storming away. Raven and I sighed in unison.

"No. Definitely not. But Raven might come over. She's going to be a third year next year. Lily is with her friends, Idina and Kristin. She'll be here soon" I said, not offering an explanation. As if on cue Lily came over, her usually curly red hair, falling straight to her hips. She pushed it behind her ear and tied it up in a ponytail. That didn't exactly help. It was still flying.

"Someone needs a haircut" Mom teased, giving Lily a hug. Lily scoffed and crossed her arms.

"No thanks. Hey Raven. Where are James and Rose? And Scorpius?" Lily asked. She knew better not to ask about Erica.

"Why isn't anyone mentioning Erica?" asked Aunt Hermione. Uncle Ron also looked curious but his face had twisted into a scowl at the mention of Scorpius.

"Her ring…kind of rejected her" I commented, off handedly. Mom froze and her eyes widened.

"Oh…wow. That must've been a blow to her. Her magic is connected with the ring and…" she said. A voice cut her off.

"Her soul was so interconnected with the ring that it damaged her. But she's fine now" Rose said. She tossed long red hair of her shoulder and brought her hands to her hips. There was a fire in her blue eyes that looked challenging. She meant her father's eyes and didn't flinch when they glared at her for Scorpius standing next to her. And his arm was around her shoulder.

"What is Malfoy doing? Wasn't the Howler enough?" Uncle Ron spat. Rose's eyes narrowed and she glared angrily.

"It wasn't necessary _Father_. I can take care of myself perfectly well. When you were my age you broke enough laws by then to be sent to Azkaban. I'm pretty sure I can choose my own friends. Thanks so much" Rose spat sarcastically and challengingly. Aunt Hermione frowned in disapproval.

"You will mind your tone, young lady! And what have you done to your hair?" Aunt Hermione demanded. Mom and Dad looked uncomfortable and I sighed.

"Straightened it Mum. Why? Is it a problem if I don't want my hair to look like something laid its egg in it and then died" she snapped. Scorpius shot her a strange look and then leaned in to whisper something in her ear. From my position I could see her ears turn slightly red but her parents couldn't. She kept a cool expression on her face.

"Stop being stupid. I'm not going to…" she trailed off. He sent her a cool look with steely eyes.

"Being rude is a nasty habit, Rose. Your parents taught you better than that" he warned. She looked like she was going to protest when he leaned in and I could catch him appearing to be whispering in her ear but really _biting_ it. She let out a yelp and he laughed. Uncle Ron was looking at him suspiciously. Then Scorpius said something. I think I was the only one that saw.

"Fine! Don't say that or do that ever again!" she snapped. She turned to her parents and Uncle Ron looked genuinely surprised.

"I'm sorry…" she snapped, angrily. Scorpius sent her a warning gaze. She sighed and looked at her parents with a 'genuine' expression. But her eyes were full of annoyance and a hint of resentment. I'd need to find out about _that_.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I'm sorry, Dad…" she said, trailing off. She turned back to Scorpius who was whistling and inspecting his fingernails.

"Better. See you later, Rose. Bye, Al" he said. She smirked and tilted her head to inspect him.

"Whatever you say, self-proclaimed Adonis. I'll help you find your parents" Rose said. For some reason a smirk spread across Scorpius' face. He tilted his head and let out a faux gasp.

"I think I forgot something on the train. Help me find it?" he asked. Uncle Ron's hand shot out to grab Rose's arm.

"No she's not going anywhere with you Malfoy" Uncle Ron hissed. Scorpius met Uncle Ron's gaze with a coolness I didn't know he possessed. His eyes didn't look like steel. They looked ice and were so pale and slitted that he looked like a snake. Uncle Ron almost took a step back.

"Sir, I don't see what the problem is. I'm asking a dear friend of mine to help me find a book. I'm sure that's not an issue. It's not like I'm trying to murder. I'll let you know I much less Dark spells than your own daughter. She is not as soft and innocent as you think she is. So please unhand her. I believe your hurting her" Scorpius said in a soft hiss that seemed to be bordering on Parseltongue, though it clearly wasn't. Apparently, Dad had the same thought as he looked up. Rose glared at Scorpius.

"Shut up, Scorpius! I'll end of killing you if you say anything more" snapped Rose. Her eyes were glittering though in mirth. She was excited that her parents knew what she was capable. Suddenly, Lily glided over with a sullen looking James and a pissed off looking Erica being dragged by Lysander.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Hello, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your parents Rose. Hello, I'm Lysander Lovegood. Rikki introduce yourself" Lysander prompted. Erica glared at James and they suddenly were having a death stare match. Erica plastered two fingers to her forehead to make it look like a 'L'.

"You're so childish!" James said, indignantly. Erica scoffed and she glared at him in a Mum kind of way.

"And you're such a moron!" she retorted. James lifted his head in superiority.

"I don't have to listen to this. And I'm not a moron. I got all Os and one E. What can you say to that 5 E's and 2 A's and an O?" demanded James. Erica grinned, maliciously.

"That just shows that you're the biggest nerd on the face of the planet. Nothing to brag about" Erica teased, maliciously. James glared.

"Or you're just too stupid to get more than one O" James snapped in return. Mum grabbed James by his collar.

"Now you know better than to be insulting a girl, James" Mum warned. Rose sighed and Raven did as well.

"Erica started it" Raven said, quietly. Mum and Dad finally noticed my little veela friend and they looked shocked.

"Uh…who are you?" Mum put so eloquently. Raven smiled and she cleared her throat.

"I'm Raven Finnigan" she said, her voice taking on a more Irish accent, mixing it with her Indian accent. Dad looked at her in surprise.

"I could've sworn you were veela…" he said under his breath. I grinned and nodded, slowly.

"She is. Her mum is a veela" I explained. Dad and Mum nodded in understanding and then glanced at our little odd group.

Rose was the bookworm with a thing for the Dark Arts. Scorpius was her faithful companion who seemed to be with her all the time these days. James was the bad boy turned nerd. Lysander was still the badass dueler guy. Erica was tempermental one. Lily was the odd one out, the little Slytherin who didn't seem to hang out with Gryffindors and sometimes even showed open dislike for some. Raven, the beautiful veela. And finally me, the middle guy. Dad sighed and shook his head.

"Well…James, Lily, Al, we have to get back home. The horses have missed you, Lily" Dad said. Lily smiled, softly and nodded.

"I've missed them too. Bye, you guys. Bye Lysander…bye Erica" Lily said, being overly casual but the adults didn't seem to notice. But James did by the way he raised his eyebrows.

Won't this be interesting?


End file.
